EL
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: POEMAS


EL 1

1

ES LA RESPUESTA INDICADA, LO UNICO QUE ME RESTABA POR VIVIR

MI SOLUCION

ADORO LA FORMA EN QUE SUSURRA MI CORAZON

SU SONRISA SOLO BRILLA PARA ,MI CANTA MI NOMBRE: UNA MELODIA EN SUS LABIOS

CONCRETA MIS SUEÑOS ,

SUS MANOS BAILAN EN MI MENTE

ES MINOTAURO ATRPADO EN SUPROPIO LABERINTO

NAPOLEON RENDIO,

MERLIN RESCATANDO A VIVIAN DEL LADO,

ES REY MISERO EN PALACIO DE ORO Y DIAMANTES,

RECOGE ESTRELLAS LAS PRENDE DE MI CABELLO, SIEMBRA DIAMANTES EN MI SONRISA COSECHA LIRIOS BLANCOS EN MI ESPERANZA

ME ENVUELVE EN BRILLOS DE ROCIO PARA RECIBIR LA MAÑANA

ES ALUD DE FUEGO QUE LO ARRASA TODO

ES PASO DE CADA CAMINATA

GOTA DE AGUA DE TEMPESTAD

BRISA DE HURACAN

SEMILLA DE COSECHA FERTIL

LAS AGUAS DE SU PASION GOLPEAN MI ORILLA, HACE REALIDAD TODAS MIS ILUSICIONES

BUSCA ABRIGO A LOS RAYOS DE LA LUNA COMPLICE JUNTO A MI

2

SOY MARIPOSA EN LA FLOR DE SU ANSIAS ,CAPULLO ENTE SUS MANOS VERSO EN SU ALMA DE POETA

ES EL SUEÑO DE MI CORAZON, AMOR QUE NAIDA EN MI SER

EL AFIRMA MI NATURALEZA, ES LUZ Y OSCURIDAD

LO OFENDE MI INGRATITUD, LO SORPRENDE MI INSISTENCIA

ES CADENA DE SUEÑOS MAS QUE UN DIA DE SOL, NIDAL DE BESOS QUE ME DEDRRITE, LA CLAM

ES TROVADOR YO GUYITARRA VIBANTE

ES PERFECTO DIA DE VEINTICINCO HORAS

ABRE SU CORAZON LO ENTREGA HACE QUE TODO TIEMBLE A MI ALREDEDOR

SOLO QUIERO VIVIR PARA VER LAS HUELLAS DE SUS PASOS HACIA MI PARA OIR SU RESPIRACION EN MI OIDO

PARA SENTIR SU CORAZON EN MI PECHO

PARA SABER QUE SIEMPRE ESTARA ALLI PARA MI

3,

EL DA ALOJAMIENTO A MIS TEMORES, COBIJA MIS PREGUNTAS CALMA MIS ANSIAS

ESCRIBIRIA SU NOMBRE EN EL CIELO CON MIL LUCEROS ENVUELTA EN EL PAÑO PROTECTOR AZUL DE LA OSCURIDAD ACUNADA POR NUBES SEDOSAS

ES SOÑADOR ILOGICO CLAVEL AL BIENTO LA DEFINICION DEL AMOR

GRAVEDAD QUE ATRAE MI CUERPO

DIVERSAS PARTES DE MI TODO

ATRIBUTO DE MIS VIRTUDES AURORA DE MI VDA

VEO SU ROSTRO EN LAS ESTRELLAS, CUANDO SU PIEL ACUERDA COMPLICE CON LA MIA ENCUENTROS DE NUEVAS SENSACINES

ES UNA ELEGIA ESPRANZADORA COMPUESTA SOLO POR SU SER

NO ECLIPSA MI SOMBRA AGIGANTA MIS ANSIAS ES ECO DE MI CORAZON DEL CUAL SE APODERO

LO ACAPARA, LO ATESORA, LO FORTALECE

ES EFICAZ ,DILIGENTE

UNA CRIATURA IRREAL QUE SE ALIMENTA DE SUEÑOS SE AFERRA A LA REALIDAD ,ACORRALA MIEDOS

TODO ALBOROTO SILENCIOSO CLARA OSCURIDAD EN CADA ENCUENTRO CUERPOS EN PLENA ALEACION

4

CAIGO A SUS PIES EN CADA UNA DE SUS EMBOSCADAS

SOY ESLABON EN SU CADENA DE SUEÑOS

PRESENCIO SU ALUD DE CARICIAS, SU ERUPCION D E PASION

ES UN MOVIMIENTO PERPETUO POSIBLE DE REALIZAR IMPOSIBLE DE CALLAR

ACCION DE AMOR, CLAMOR DE TERNURA UN HIMNO AL AMOR

SIN EL SOY HOJARASCA SECA INUTIL

HONRA MIS SENTIMIENTOS ,ASUME CON HUMILDAD MIS ANSIAS DE EL UN IMPETI IMPONDERABLE

IMPRIME MOMENTOS EN MI CORAZON

ME HIEREN LAS ACERADAS FLECHAS DE SU INTERES CAIGO EN AGONIA SIN SU MIRADA ME GLORIFICO ANTE SU INSITENCIA EL ELEVA ELL SOL EN EL HORIZONTE DE MI VIDA

5

EL ES DIAMANTE QUE CORTA LA ESPADA, HOJA QUE QUIEBRA EL PUÑAL TIERRA QUE AL VIENTO MUEVE ES EL NFINITO ,PUEDE DETENER EL TIEMPO CONVERTIRME EN MIL MUJERES ,HACER ETERNA MI VIDA

ES ALTAR DE MIS SUEÑOS, TEMPLO DE MIS DESVELOS, FARO DE MIS ESPERANZAS

SOUY HIEDRA ARDIENTE AFERRADA A EL, FANTAMA ANGUSTIADO SIN SU TACTO

SEMILLA DE SU INSISTENCIA FURTO PROHIBIDA QUE TURBA EL ALMA

EL OFRENDA SU ALMA(SU TODO) A LA MAS MISTRIOSA DIVINIDAD QUE LO GUIA(SOLO YO)

SU NOMBE ES EL NOMBRE MISMO DE AMOR

TIERNO DELIRIO EN EL QUE MUERO Y RENAZCO

UNICO REGUGIO ATESORA POR MI CORAZON ME HACE VIVIR EN SEGUNDOS EXISTENCIAS DE AMOR…

6

EL SUS DEDOS SON PALETAS DE COLORES CON GAMAS DE CARICIAS

SUS BRAZOS SON MI NIDO AL QUE REGRESO SEGURA

ES CIELO DE FELICIDADA NUBE DE PAZ PURA ENERGIA ATRACCION Y DESAMPARO

ES EL CAMINO AL CORAZON ENTRE DESTELLOS DE AMOR

ESTA ES SU CACERIA, ES LOBO SIGILOSO ,ASTUTO, RAPIDO LEON,

RASTRERO CUERVO…HOMBRE DEPREADOR

SU NOMBRE QUEMA MI GARGANA SU MRADA ME CUELVE FERVIENTE COMPLICE SU TIBIEZA DSPERTA LO ADORMECIDO EN MI ALMA

TIENE FUEGO EN SU SANDRE ORO EN SU CORAZON, MAGNETISMO EN SU SER

REDES EN SU MIDADA, ME ATRAPA Y ME ATESORA

7

SOY HIEDRA AFERRADA A SU PECHO, PENDULO INQUIETO A SU ALREDEDOR FLOR Y CAPULLO TIERRA Y NIEVE ,ARENA Y AGUA, AIRE Y CONCRETO

LO HALLE SIN BUSCARLO ZIGZAGUEA EN MI ONDULA EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS

VA DIRECTO A M CORAZON VCAUTIVA MI VOLUNTAD

SOY MARIPOSA QUE SE REFUGIA ENTRE SUS RAMAS FUERTES REMO HACIA SU ORILLA SIN RIESGO ADE NAUFRAGAR

ES SUEÑO QUE ALIMENTA MI CORAZON

CONSIGO MIS METAS, ESCALO MONTAÑAS BUELO Y TOCO ESTRELLAS BAILO CON EL VIENTO EL RETROCEDE HASTA QUE MIS MIEDOS SE DBILITAN Y LUEGO AVANSA RESUELTO

ME HACE SOÑAR CON OJOS ABIERTOS SOY LAGRIMA ACUNADA EN SU PALMA PALOMA HERIDA AL RESGUARDO DEL CRUDO INVIERNO ES FUERZA, AGUA QUE CORRE ,VIENTO QUE SOPLA CALOR DE MIL SOLES HILVANA SUSUSRROS EN MIS SUSÑOS OFRENDA LUMINOSA ANTE MIS OJOS

8

EL ES MI SUJETO OMNIPOTENTE MI ADJETIVO

MIO,UN ACCIDENTE GRAMATICAL EN MI BOCA MI BERBO DE ACCCION INFINITA, SE CONJUGA CON MI DESEO

ES MI CONCORDANCIA UNICA, MI PUNTO FINAL

REBALSA MIS HORAS LLEN MI SILENCIO CON PALABRAS TACITAS

TRAE A MI LO INFINITIVO ES REMOLINO DE REALIDADES

CRIATURA DESVALIDA CUANDO LA NOCHE SE TIÑE DE PLARA UNICO A LA LUZ DEL SOL


End file.
